Fraternising with the Enemy
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Gajevy Mafia AU. Levy McGarden is one of the highest ranking agents in Fairy Tail, a somewhat 'good' Mafia group, and when in the catacombs under Magnolia city she finds herself following Gajeel Black Steel Redfox of their rival group Phantom Lord. What happens when Levy falls right into his trap? Rated T for language, voilence and themes.
1. Fraternising with the enemy

**A/N: I got this idea from a Haymitch and Effie Hunger Games fic and ... yeah wrote, so here you go guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Fraternising with the enemy

_"HQ for Little Blue. Do you copy, Little Blue?"_ Levy sighed heavily, who came up with all these bloody code names!? She pressed button on her ear piece that allowed her to talk back.

"Go for Little Blue, copy that." Levy McGarden, one of the highest ranking agents in Fairy Tail, a somewhat 'good' Mafia group, yes they stole, murdered and commited extortion, but they were on the authorities' good side, any rival gangs they defeated were sent straight to the police. Her sky blue hair - the reason for half of her code name - hung loosesly around her shoulders, framing her childlike face. She wore matt black leather jacket anong with a pair of black skinny jeans, soundless boots were strapped securely to her feet. covering her hands were fingerless leather gloves and around her upper thy was a gater with a gun holder.

She quickly assessed her surroundings; over two hours ago some Fairy Tail associates had found out about suspisious movement in the rival Mafia network, Phantom Lord. She kept herself pushed back against the wall, breathing low and steady as her brown eyes scanned the catacombs for any Phantoms. Her tiny fingers gripped the pistol in her hand, waiting for a reply.

_"What's your 20, Little Blue? We can't find you."_ At the sound of footsteps she tensed hurredly whispering into the small headset.

"Underground catacombs, directly underneath PL base." She swallowed, craning her neck so she could catch a glimspe at who was comming. She stifled a fearful gasp; a man clad in a formal, black, suit was headed straight towards her. His shirt was untucked and tie slightly askew, suggesting that - wherever he was going - he wasn't making an effort to look presentable. His unruly jet hair tumbled in unkempt tangles down his back and sat atop his head was a grey fedora. But what had caught Levy's attention the most was his facial features, striking crimson irises acompanied by a crule snarl and the many iron piercing that littered his face made the petite girl think of a common sadistic gangster. However she noticed at once the widely known Phantom Lord insigna tattooed on the top of his right shoulder. She smiled.

_"Roger that. Over and out."_ She shrunk back as far as she could into the shadows of the wall, her piercing gaze latched unmovingly onto him, she sucked in a deep breath and held it, just as he walked passed. Once he was out of hearing range and turned down a tunnel she made quick work of contacting HQ again.

"HQ, do you copy?" She whispered, waiting until the hiss of 'Copy that' reached her ears, "Target Black Steel has been spotted. Repeat, target Black Steel has been spotted."

_"Black Steel Gajeel?"_

"Affirmative, should I shadow him?" She took a tentative step, hoping for a yes.

_"Roger that."_ She grinned, quickly following down the path Gajeel had dissapeared down, she slunk back against the wall spotting him a few meters away disscussing something with a blue haired woman, _"Is he in sights?"_

"Affirmative, standby." She strained her hearing tapping into their conversation.

_"- master Jose told Juvia that someone had been spotted down here. Should Juvia find them?"_ The girl questioned, Levy tensed, how could someone have spotted her? She made sure to stick to the walls and shadows!

_"No, I have a feeling they're following me, let them follow, I'll catch them off guard."_ She relaxed at the sound of the man's gruff voice and rolled her eyes, now she knew what was coming she wasn't going to be caught off guard, she never let her guard down anyway.

"Standing by." She muttered into her head set, making sure to keep her voice low and quiet.

_"Rodger, we heard what they said, change and continue to shadow. You will find a set of spare clothes in your pack. Good luck Little Blue, over and out."_ The voice of her best friend Lucy rang in Levy's ears as she quickly slipped her bag off of her back. Hastily slipping out of her shoes, jacket, top, gater and jeans, she pulled a dress from her pack, along with a small back clutch and a pair of glossy black stilettos. She donned the dress, pulling the gater back on and sliding her pistol into its hold, she smothed down her hair and reached into the clutch, pulling out a tiny make up kit.

She glanced up at the girl, Juvia she'd called herself, and Gajeel, they were now talking in hushed tones, too quite for Levy's trained ears, so she ignored them and quickly applied a thin layer of gloss to her lips and liner and masscara to her eyes. Once done she shoved er no-longer needed pack behind a pillar and picked up her stilettos, not wanting to make any noise with the heels.

_"Juvia wishes Gajeel-San the best of luck... Gajeel-San cannot get himself killed, or Juvia shall be very angry."_ She had an odd way of speaking, Levy mused as Juvia turned and swiftly moved in the opposite direction.

_"Yeah... You too Water-Chick."_ Gajeel then scaled the steel rungs up to the man hole and lifted it up effortlessly, pulling himself out and setting it back in place. Levy hated this part of her job. Sighing heavily she gripped the shoes between her teeth and scrambled up to the opening, she hooked her leg over one of the beams and steadied herself before pushing at the iron plate with all of her might. She shoved it off and speeded out, setting the shoes on the floor, and heaved it back into place. Sliding her feet into the stilettos her eyes darted around, thankfully Gajeel had only just left the ally way and was turning the corner.

Levy pursued him, blending with the crowds when Lucy's voice appeared in her ear again, _"HQ for Little Blue."_

"Go for Little Blue. Target is entering a hotel, seemingly to attend a party."

_"Copy, as of now you are on the list as A. Jones. Good luck."_ She watch Gajeel tell the doorman who he was and enter the building. Smiling sweetly she moved towards him.

"Name please, Miss?" He asked searching through his list,

"Jones, Miss A. Jones." He nodded and let her pass. Shit, she thought, lost him! The hall was filled with rich and famous faces, all mixing and mingling, Levy gently pushed past a few people eventually spotting Gajeel at the end of the room, leaving through a door.

He glanced around before retreting behind the door. This was her chance, she darted towards the exit and entered what seemed to be a study. As soon as the sound of the door closing and a lock clicking was heard alarm bells screeched in her head, she knew something was wrong. She was plunged straight from the dephaning murmurs of the party into a deadly silence.

_"Little Blue, get out of there! Signals-,"_ Lucy's warning was cut short and Levy was yet again left in a sharp stillness. It suddenly became hard to swallow, it was some sort of trap.

"You're right where I want ya, Shrimp." The grating sound of his laughter filled the silence, her heart pounded in her chest, "Thank you for making my job that much easier." She turned on her heel, rapidly pulling the pistol from her garter and holding it with steady hands to Gajeels face.

"Check mate." She smirked at his bewildered expression, "Are you sure it's not the other way around? Maybe you walzed right into my trap, I can make all tables turn."

"I like a girl who keeps me guessing." She rolled her eyes, his cocky sneer irritated her, "That was cute, Shrimp, but not good enough." Before she could even think of a response - he just called her cute, she was _not_ cute! - he swung his leg up, kicking the pistol from her hands, "Guns are for actions, not threats."

She took a step back, glaring up at him, he seemed a good foot or two taller than her, 6'7" maybe? "That's a _cute_ moral, think of it yourself?"

"No, I stole it off 'a some guy I used to know." A mischivious glint flashed in his crimson eyes as he threw a punch.

Levy dodged into a roll, appearing behind him and swinging out her leg to dig her heel into his gut. He grunted, stumbling back and glowering down at her. He threw his jacket off, lunging for her and slamming her onto the floor. She swiped her leg out, knocking him to the floor next to her and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She pulled a knife from her garter and placed the blade on his neck, she was just about to question him when Lucy's voice popped into her ear.

_"Stop, don't kill him! We need him alive!"_ She froze, staring wide eyed at him, _"You need to get him to co-operate, over."_

"What are ya wating for, Shrimp? Too scared to take a life?" She didn't have time to tell him about the mess up because he had thrown her off of him and pinned her to the wall.

"No." She spat, wanting to scream much crueler things at him but she knew she couldn't afford to waste time. She struggled against his grip but his strength overpowered her, "My orders aren't to kill you."

"That's sad then, ain't it?" He lent down and his lips pressed right against her ear. She shivered as he spoke, "'Cause my orders are the _exact_ opposite." He yanked the knife from her hand, now holding it to her throat.

_"He's the one we want to use as a double agent!"_ Levy knew exactly who he was now, that info probably would've been more useful _earlier_.

"Wait!" She gasped, he paused, humoring her as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "My orders are to offer you a part in Fairy Tail as a double agent!"

"Double agent?" This had sparked his interest, he lowered the bade, "What's in it for me?"

"Is this room bugged?" He shook his head, "Well first off and obviously, you'd be given protection, not just against us, but inprisonment too. Also Fairy Tail pays well, I should know, being a member and all, you'd probably get paid quite a lot."

"Hm... I like the sound of that... I want two more things though." She nodded, signaling for him to carry on, "My frie- um... colleague, Juvia, gets in on this protention and shit."

"That seems reasonable, we can do that." He then smirked at her, his eyes sweeping over her, assesing her almost.

"Second, I want you-,"

"Me? Me what?"

"If you let me finish woman! I know who you are; I didn't know you were with Fairy Tail." He wasn't making sense, who was this guy? "You got to the book store almost every day."

"H-how do you know that!?" Her eyes widened and she made a few more futile attempts to push him away from her, he laughed. It was a deep, almost animalictic, laugh that, for some unknown reason, entranced the petite bluenette.

"Calm it, Shrimp, I ain't some kinda stalker. My kid goes there and I go keep her company when I don't have a job request." Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Y-you have a daughter?" His face was void of all emotion, then, just for a moment, he smiled. Then it was gone, stolen away, almost.

"Yeah, she's not mine... I found her a while back and kinda adopted her." He rested his forehead against hers as she gazed into his eyes, his steely gaze burning into her eyes, "And as for my second request thing, I don't _want_ you, I just... I worry about her, I want you to look out for her a bit, maybe she could come to Fairy Tail, ya' know? I don't want Jose finding out about her."

She smiled at him, heart clenching at his story. Now that she thought about it, she had seen a man and small girl in the book store more than once when she'd been there. "I'm sure that'd be fine, but why didn't you go to social services?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth.

"I'm in the mafia, Shrimp, we're not even related. They're not gonna let me keep a kid, and I don't wanna loose her..."

"You won't have to." She reached up and went to place one hand on his cheek, but hesitated and went for his shoulder instead. He raised an eyebrow at her determind smirk, "I'll make sure of that."

"You're really hot when you get all determind." He stated it like it was a hard cold fact, which made her blush a nice shade of dark crimson, "And cute when you blush!" She glared venomously at him and as if she'd gained some sort of god-like power - more like Gajeel had let his guard down becuase he was laughing so much - she switched their positions, her heels giving her a boost so she wasn't too short compared to him.

"Don't ever call me cute." She snarled. Gajeel smirked, licking his lips and pushing his face so close to hers she could almost feel the ghost of his lips on hers.

"What happens if I do?" His voice was low and husky, his red eyes challenging her, daring her. She laughed a slow, cynical, laugh.

_"Darling I'm a nightmare, dressed like a daydream."_ It was as if everything had stopped except them, he caught her in a hungry and passionate kiss, lips locking and eyes closed. His arms made their way to her waist and hers to his neck, an attempt at trying to bring their bodies closer. There was nothing tender and sweet about this kiss, it was hard and unforgiving and yet, she sighed in relief against his lips.

The ear piece connecting her to HQ had fallen from her ear some while ago, dangling between them, alone and forgotton - if one was to listen closesly you'd hear someone trying to get Levy's attenion. Well whoever it was and what ever they wanted, they could wait.

He flipped them around again, shoving her up against the wall with a bit more violentce than intended, but they were both in a heated battle for dominance, after all and niether would give up, even if their lives depended on it. His hands then roamed to her thighs to pull her up, to which she responded with locking her legs around his waist.

"Little Blue, Little Blue, come in, do you copy? Little Blue! It's no use Master! What if he's attacked her? ... We're sending reinforcements, Titania and Frost. Repeat Titania and Frost are on their way." Lucy's frantic voice whispered into the ear piece, however neither of them heard it - or if they had, they were simply ignoring it. She suddenly left his lips, trailing small nips and kisses down his jaw and neck, tugging the tie off and throwing it elsewhere. He pulled her chin up, crushing his lips on hers before helping her unbutton his shirt, steadying her with one arm.

A dull banging could be heard somewhere around them, but they hardly heard it over the beating of their own hearts. Fed up with the buttons, Levy simply resorted to pulling the shirt open the rest of the way, shoving the offending item off of Gajeel's shoulders to pool around his feet. He disconnected their mouths, and like Levy had done earlier, nibbled at her neck. She pushed her head back against the wall so he could gain a better access, sighing in delight as he bit down on her collor bone.

"W-we-," She gasped slightly, letting out a strained moan before carrying on with her weak protest, "We shouldn't be doing this."

He paused, bringing his lips back up to hers, "Do you want to stop?" He muttered hoasly to her, when he didn't get an answer he smirked, "That's what I thought, Shrimp."

"Don't call me that rediculous name!" She took a sharp intake of breath, the banging became louder along with muffled shouts, but they didn't hear, "My name is Levy."

"I know." He spoke against her lips, growling out the last part, "But I don't care." He bit down on her bottom lip, electing a delicious moan, which he devoured with his kiss. He smirked against her lips as her fingers ran through his hair, his hat seemingly fogotton. He reached around her back for the zipper to her ridiculous dress and-

The door broke down.

It literally crashed to the floor, swiftly followed Gray Fullbuster, Levy's friend and colleague at Fairy Tail, who stayed on the floor clutching his (for once clothed) shoulder. Erza then appeared though the door frame, jaw dropped and eyes wide at the sight of them.

Neither Levy or Gajeel had the common sense to bolt away from each other and the whole room froze with tension as they all looked at each other in utter bewilderment. Or horror, Gajeel wasn't sure. He was glad, all of a sudden, that he hadn't had the chance to unzip her dress.

Levy was the first to recover; she quickly unlocked her legs from Gajeel's waist and scrambled off of him. She then picked up his shirt and threw it at him, forgetting the various other items of his clothing scattered around the room. He put it back on silently, not bothering with the buttons.

"W-well... There seems to have been a missunderstanding." Erza stuttered, face almost as red as Levy's which, inturn, rivaled Erza's hair. Gray then stumbled up, still clutching his shoulder, "We though you were killing each other or something. You stopped hearing us when you suggested the deal to Redfox. Oh and Gray, you're paying for damages."

"You're the one who told me to break it down!" He instentaniously shut up when she sent him a glare, "A-aye sir!"

"We didn't have time to get to that part." Gajeel smirked. There was a sickening crack as Levy slapped his arm with all her might, resulting from a wince from Gray. Levy's glare told Gajeel that he wasn't needed in the conversation. He lifted his arms in mock surrender.

"Are you ok, Gray?" Levy questioned, a note of irritance in her voice - not that anyone but Gajeel really noticed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his shoulder, "Just embarassed really."

"Um... We're not allowed to forget this are we?" She groaned, hiding her blush with her hands.

"Sorry, Levy." Erza gave a sympathetic look before grabbing Gray by the scruff of his neck and swiftly turning to walk back down the hall, "See you back at home."

There was a paused silence before Gajeel's gruff voice echoed, "So... do you wanna go to my place?"

"What about your daughter?" She asked, disconecting the dangaling head set and shoving it in her clutch - which had been left on the table.

"She's at a sleep over." She was about to protest again when Gajeel growled, "We're not having a conversation about it now, Shrimp. Can we please just skip all the drama and go to my place already?"

The same defiance and determination from before sparked in her eyes as she uttered her favourite dare; "Make me."

He smirked, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, a wicked smirk on his face. He went in the opposite direction they'd come and slunk out the back, his appartment was only a few minutes away, anyways.

"Gajeel!" She slammed her small fists on his back, but he could hear the laughter in her voice, "This was not what I meant!"

"Too bad, Shrimp," He sniggered, lightly slapping her ass for good measure, "This is what you're gettin'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

** \/**


	2. Waking up with the enemy

**A/N: Hey guys, so the feedback from last chapter really brought tears to my eyes, I'm glad you liked it so much that most of you wanted another chapter! I've decided to carry it on a bit and seeing as none of you guessed who Gajeel's daughter could've been I'm going to reveal that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span>Waking up with the 'enemy'<span>

Dappled rays flittered through a crack in the curtains - not that they'd been paid much attention to last night, other, more relevant things were being... _engaged _in.

Levy let out a small moan as the sunlight danced rudely onto her eyelids, she drowsily reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes, groaning at the dull ache in her muscles. She attempted to bring her knees to her chest, curling her toes and squeezing her eyes tight - but something was blocking her.

She blinked blearily, allowing her blurred surroundings to focus, but what she was faced with _wasn't_ her room. The blue-haired girl tensed as the soft and, untill then, unnoticed sound of someone else's sleeping breaths reached her ears. Then the memories came flooding back, her cheeks flushed; the confrontation, the kissing, then ... Every single gasp of pleasure, moan of new sensations, every whispered purr of appreciation, utter of love and lusting heavy-lidded gaze... It was all so vivid, she was almost in ecstasy just _thinking_ about it.

She swallowed, hard, now was _not_ the time to be thinking of- of _that_. Her blush returned, she needed a drink of water... Her mind then drifted back to the thing blocking her from moving. Clamped around her waist was a long, tan, muscular arm, she traced the skin before stopping at a few unpredicted bolts that were securely embedded into his forearm. There was a creak at the door and, as fast as lightning, a small ball of black and white fluff hopped onto the bed.

A cat. He blinked his large black eyes, his tale swishing and flicking behind him as he watched her. She reached out a hand, tentively gliding her fingers over his sleek fur. His chest then began to vibrate intensely, his eyes slid shut and his throat rumbled with a deep purr. She smiled absently, rubbing his ears and stroking down his back, with a gasp she retracted her hand, her eyes had reached the clock sat on the bedside table, already ten thirty! She maneuvered herself so she was facing the man and quickly began to try and wake him up.

"Hey... wake up!" She muttered, poking his face and sides, she received a grunt in response. He was wake, _asshole!_ "Come on, rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" She urged, one of his eyes cracked open, the red irises surged a whole load of different memories and feelings within her mind and the lower part of her stomach.

"Quit pokin' me, Shrimp!" He grumbled, his disgruntled face crumpling into a pout. With a giggle she carried on poking, "Wait, did you call me sleepin' beauty? The hell, Shrimp?"

"Well, you were sleeping and you're not exactly an eye-sore, so yes. Yes I did." She poked him one final time, turning to sigh heavily to the cat, "Is he always like this?"

Said cat mewed, seemingly confirming her accusation, then proceeded to lay down and began to clean his fur.

"Gajeel, I'm serious! I need to go to work, and so do you!" She urged, as the feline continued to wash himself whilst staring almost amusedly at her.

"Work? What'cha on about shrimp?" He growled, lifting his face from the pillow at raising a pieced brow at the bluenette.

"Yes!" She yelled, in both exasperation and relief, "I need to take you to Master Makarov."

"Why the hell do I need to meet that old fart?" He questioned, scowling at the offended women.

"Don't you dare call him that!" She barked, picking up her pillow and hitting him with it repeatedly, "Master is the best and most powerful man ever!"

"Ha! I bet I could beat 'im!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his idiocy.

"I'd just like to see you try!" With yet another sigh she rose from the sheets, stretching and groaning as all the kinks in her back clicked back into place. There was then a moment of silence, before a barrage of cackles filled the room.

"Gihihihihihihi!" The black-haired male grinned wolfishly at her as she turned to glare venomously at him, "You're sure not a shy one, short-stuff!"

"What the- _Just who are you calling short-stuff you moronic dunce?!_" She hissed, her glare darkening as he continued to snigger, "And what the hell do you mean?"

He smirked, his crimson eyes scaling down her body in a slow, and almost hungry looking, leer. She blushed, furrowing her eyebrows and biting her lip, "You're naked, Shrimp."

"_Wha-,_" She glanced down, jaw slack and eyes wide, true to his words she was infact, completely naked. She let out a ear-splitting shriek - slapping her hands over her most vital areas - and with a face redder than a brand new fire-truck, she crouched to the floor.

This caused the man to laugh even more as he made his way out of bed, obviously not caring that he too was naked.

"Your'e- You're! You-!" She growled, slowly stanging up, "I'm getting in the shower first." She huffed, stalking past him.

"I don't think so, Shrimp." His arms encircled her waist, pulling her into his bare chest, as he whispered huskily to her. Her heartbeat quickened, the unmistakable feeling of lust coiled in her stomach as his hot breath taced her ear lobe, "I think we're going to be showering _together_."

_For someone so harsh and cold I wouldn't have thought he'd want this much attention_, "W-what the hell do you mean!?" She stuttered, subconciously leaning her head back as he trailed kisses down her jaw.

The cat, who'd previously been pawing at Gajeel's ankle, had long since given up and was now sat by the door, watching the two with a seemingly bored expression.

"I think you know what I mean, _Shrimp_." He murmured into her neck. The black feline then yowled, fed-up with waiting and glaring expectantly at his owner. Levy jumped - having fogotton about him - whilst Gajeel reluctantly pulled away from the blushing girl.

"Whadda ya want, cat?" He hissed, making the cat's impatient stare, said cat the mewed, turning around and trotting down the hall. With an exasperated sigh he grabbed his boxers from the floor and shoved them on, following his persistant pet.

Levy, curious as to what was going on, grabbed the nearest item of clothing - apparently one of Gajeel's tops (Note: His room is to messy, clean after shower and before work) - and slipped it on. Due to their rather large difference in size, the neck hung low on her collar bones and the bottom of it almost surpassed her knees. After following after the two, she leant against the kitchen doorframe, watching amusedly as Gajeel got the cat some food, the two seemed to be conversing.

"Jeez, yer so damn needy, Lily." He grumbled, Lily - who Levy assumed to be the cat - gracefully hopped up onto the counter.

"Meah..." He responded, big eyes hungrily watching him spoon some cat-food into a bowl.

"Don't you sass me, cat, I'm the one that feeds ya!" Gajeel threw the spoon into the sink and placed the bowl on the floor.

"Mrrrow!" He flew off the counter and imedietly began to wolf down his food. Levy held back a giggle, watching with a smile as Gajeel then plucked a kiwi from the fruit bowl and began to peel it.

"You and yer weird-ass eatin' habits, cat." He muttered, snorting when the cat stoped eating, only to meow at him, before carrying on again, "Whatever."

He placed the peeled kiwi next to the cats bowl and turned, freezing and raising his pierced eyebrows when he saw the fondly smirking bluenette.

"Didn't know ya followed me, Shrimp." He mumbled, earing a giggle from the petite girl, "Anyways, about that shower?"

"I already had sex with you - _serveral_ times - do I really have to shower with you too?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw c'mon, ya can't tell me ya didn't like it." He was suddenly in front of her, hands either side of the doorframe, pinning her in place, "I didn't know there were that many different languages to say _'more'_ or _'don't stop'_ in until last night. I also didn't know how sexy it would sound, but boy am I glad I slept with you."

"I-I... _Shut up!_ That's _not_ what I mean!" She huffed in annoyance, on the rare occation that she did sleep with someone in a non-committed relationship, she had a set of rules. One was to leave, or get them to leave, as soon as possible, and she was pretty sure a committed relationship wasn't on Gajeel's agenda, "There's only so much time you can spend with someone after sex, unless you want them to fall in love with you!" She snapped. _That came out _so_ wrong._

"Who said I ain't lookin' for love, Shrimp?" She opened her mouth for a wity comeback, however the words had left her. She just stood there gaping at him, _Wait, WHAT!?_

"W-what!? I... You... _What?_"

"I'm teasin', Shrimp, now c'mon, we ain't got much time - it's either shower together or not at all." And just like the night before he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and tore down the hall and into his room.

"W-wha- _PUT ME DOWN YOU MORON!_" She screeched, thumping his back. He just laughed, throwing her down onto the bed - electing another scream from her, this time not from pleasure - and ran into his adjoining bathroom. A minute or so later he was back, followed by a cloud of swirling steam and naked again.

"I hope you like your showers hot, Shrimp." She rolled her eyes at his malicious smirk and surpressed a giggle when he ripped his shirt off her. He then scooped her up and into the en-suite.

"Same goes for you, Gajeel, 'cause I'm about to crank up the heat." Her voice was smooth and lusty, and adding that to the already sultry shower, it sent Gajeel to an all-time-high.

* * *

><p>Levy was parading around the room in an oversized fluffy towl, her wet hair was twisted up inside another, smaller, towl atop her head. Her lips pursed in a drawn pout as she watched Gajeel shove on his clothes, his wet hair shoved up into a messy ponytail. They'd spent longer than predicted in the - ahem - <em>shower<em> and Levy was now on the verge of panicking.

"What am I going to do!? I was going to go to my apartment before and get changed, but because of _someone_ and their _little problem_ that's completely out of the question!" She huffed, plopping down on the bed, which she'd made, and growled in frustration.

"Cool it, Shrimp," Gajeel rolled his eyes, "We can still get to yours."

"_No_ we _can't_ because then we'll be _late_ and then my whole schedule will be _ruined_!" She spat threw gritted teeth, glaring at the offending male.

"Tch." He shoved a blazer on over his untucked shirt, and turned to her, "No one cares, but you. Now put something on, _anything_ and lets go, before it's too late."

"It's already too late!" She wailed, shoving on her bra and grabbing a pair of his boxers from his draw, "I'm borrowing these, by the way." She told him, shoving on her crumpled dress from the night before.

Once she was finally ushured out of the house, she watched with an amused smiled as Lily shot out, trotting down the alley with his tail in the air. The two then made their way down to her apartment, chatting idly about themselves. She then took an impressive five minutes of chosing an outfit and brushing through her untamable locks, before running to Fairy Tail HQ in a mad dash.

They burst through the doors, panting and gasping for breath - in Levy's case anyways - and attracting everyone's attention.

"Miss McGarden, Mr. Redfox, I'm glad you could finally make it." Master Makarov was seated at the end of a long table. He was a short and seemingly normal old man, his brow was creased with years of worry and grief from his destructive brats.

Down the sides of the table were various other FT agents, including Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu, who were all staring expectantly at Levy - with the exception of Natsu who just blinked blankly.

"Sorry... Matser... couldn't get - jeez, that was a hard run! - couldn't get that out of bed." Everyone, except Natsu, all gasped, jaws dropped and staring bug-eyed at her. She glanced up, catching their shocked faces, "What?"

"Levy! Don't tell me you... You know... Did the _do_!?" Lucy, her best friend and - literal - partner in crime, leant forwards, urging Levy to spill.

"'Did the do'? What are you- _Oh__!_ Well... That's a conversation for somewhere outside of a formal meeting, Lu!" Levy hissed, her face bright red, yet still smiling brightly.

"OH MY _GOD_ YOU TOTALLY DID!" She screamed, standing abruptly and causing her chair to clatter to the ground, "You look like you slept with a freakin' coat-hanger in your mouth!"

"_Lu! _Shut _up!_" Lucy clamped her mouth shut, albeit begrudgingly, glaring half-hearted daggers at Levy, "You, me, will talk, or _else_." She kicked her chair back up and sat down. Levy and Gajeel followed suit, dreading the following hour or so

* * *

><p>"That was painful." Levy muttered, finally being free of Lucy's interrogations, Natsu's bewhildered (yet still perverted) questions, Gray's sex tips, Erza's lingerie shop tips and various other agent's comments.<p>

"Yer tellin' me, Shrimp." Gajeel snorted, it was nw twelve thirty pm and the two were now on their way to pick up Gajeel's daughter from her friends house.

"So, anyway, what's she like? You're daughter, I mean?" Gajeel grinned, pointing to the next house.

"You ain't got a long wait to find out, short-stack." Levy smacked his arm, glaring at him, before straightening her clothes and hair before allowing Gajeel to knock on the door.

"_Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!_" The door was swung open and a short middle-school aged girl with long dark-blue hair was revealed, "Gajeel you're back!"

"Hey there, Kiddo!" He bent down, scooping the short ball of energy into his arms, "How was yer sleepover with Romeo?"

"It was great! We watched loads of movies and ate popcorn and stayed up till the sun came up and and- Who're you?" She turned to Levy, her face suddenly flushing bright red when she realised her rude question, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! Please forgive me!"

"It's fine! Don't worry!" Levy smiled warmly, this wasn't what she was expecting at all. Gajeel was just so surprisingly good with her, and they actually look pretty adorable, "I'm Levy, by the way, Levy McGarden."

She gasped, "Wow, Gajeel, you're girlfriend's so pretty! Are you going to marry her? Is she going to adopt me as her daghter like you did?" The ten year old gazed expectantly up at her spluttering father.

"S-she's... We're not... Shrimp ain't... Damn it, Kiddo, what the hell are we anyways, Shrimp?"

"Stop calling me 'Shrimp' and swearing in front of your daughter, then I might tell you." Both girls giggled at his exasperated expression.

"Quit messin' me around, Kiddo, and go get yer stuff!" Gajeel set her down and she skipped back into the house.

"Why doesn't she call you 'dad'?" Levy blurted, quickly recovering, "I mean she calls you Gajeel."

"I'm not her real dad and she knows that, and besides I'm more of an older brother to her, but she treats me like her dad- It's complicated." He waved it off.

"Gajeel! My bag's too heavy! Can you help me, please?" Gajeel grumbled lifting the duffle bag from his daughters grasp and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Damn woman, I ain't yer personal bag-holder." He warned, reaching out to take her hand.

"Bye Romeo! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Conbolt!" She called over her shoulder, waving at the three waving in the doorway. Once they were out of sight she turned to Levy.

"So, Miss McGarden, how did you meet Gajeel?"

"Oh please, call me Levy, that makes me sound so old!" The small girl beamed at her, nodding with an 'ok', "But before I answer your question, I don't mean to be rude, but, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oops, I guess I forgot..." Her abashed giggle was fllowed by a rustle from the duffle bag, "My names Wendy, Wendy Marvell-Redfox and-," She was cut off as a small ball of white fur shot out of the bag, scaring Gajeel enough to swear loudly and attract a few disaproving stares from those passing by.

"Damn, fucking, cat." He muttered, earing a harsh glare from Levy and a hositile mew from the white kitten in Wendy's arms.

"Well, this is Carla." She held Carla up to Levy, who just about allowed her to scrach her under her chin, before hissing throwing her up-tuned nose in the air, "She's a little uptight, but great when you get to know her!"

Wendy then began to babble about school and how great her sleepover with Romeo was, and as Levy observed onlookers, she saw looks of amusement at the odd trio. There were also endearing and longing gazes from some, she then turned to the two in front of her. They actually looked like a family. Like her, Wendy had pale skin and brown eyes, and although her hair was a shade or two darker, it looked as if it was a mix between her and Gajeel's hair. Both of the girls were small, yet, Wendy seemed to hold a stand-offish stance about her, similar to Gajeel's, and of course with both of them smiling so brightly like that, they really looked like father and daughter.

"Oi, Shrimp! Whatcha lookin' at?" Levy was pulled from her train of thought, and with a content smile, she shook her head.

"Nothing... It's just... Nothing." She followed the two into their appartment and as the day progressed, she fell more in love with both Gajeel and Wendy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, guys, chappy number two! If you guys liked it/hated it/found something wrong with it, please leave a review in the box down there! **

**If you guys want more I'll gladly take suggestions! Sorry it took so long, urrrggghhh school and life hate me! XD**

**Please Review!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


End file.
